


Order

by bruises



Series: 30 Day Drabble Challenge [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a Friday night and as far as Allison is concerned, there’s no way she’s going to cook herself a meal at eleven o’clock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order

It’s a Friday night and as far as Allison is concerned, there’s no way she’s going to cook herself a meal at eleven o’clock. She looks through the cupboards in her dorm (the one she shares with Lydia; who’s currently over at Scott’s for the weekend) and unsurprisingly, there’s nothing in there that looks even slightly appetizing.

Allison remembers the pizza place that Kira was talking about...Wolf Moon Pizza, she thinks it’s called. She doesn’t know how they got their name but at the moment, she’s far too hungry to even worry about how. Within seconds, Allison’s slipping on a pair of shoes and grabbing a jumper before heading out to get herself some dinner.

What she doesn’t expect, is the guy behind the counter of Wolf Moon Pizza to be so tall and well...really, really cute. She tries her hardest not to blush because wow, he’s adorable and she’s feeling a little embarrassed over the fact that she didn’t try a little harder with her appearance. Then again, she hadn’t expected to come to her college’s pizza shop and see Mr. Hot Pants.

When he calls out Allison’s order of three slices of cheese pizza (it’s late at night, she can eat greasy pizza if she wants to), she looks at his name badge carefully; Isaac. He hands her a small pizza box and smiles at her through long, thick eyelashes and Allison thinks her stomach flips.

“I’m Allison,” She blurts out, holding the hot pizza box in her hands.

Isaac chuckles at her and his eyes flick down to his name badge. “Isaac. Let me know what you think of the pizza, alright?”

Oh, will she. “Sure thing. What time will you be in next?”

“Same time tomorrow night, my shift finishes at midnight - maybe we could hang out at the library or something?” Isaac suggests, his smile still resting on his face.

Allison nods and she can feel herself blushing again; what is it about this guy? “Awesome, I’ll see you tomorrow night, Isaac.”

“You too, Allison. Enjoy your pizza,” Isaac grins, watching as she leaves Wolf Moon Pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
